


Ice Wine [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos in the arms of the Adirondack. Ice wine, dessert sweet, is made from frozen grapes. The water crystallizes and the essence separates, to be pressed to make wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Wine [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6281) by unovis. 



**Download:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ice-wine) | 14.2 MB | 0:24:48


End file.
